


Stormy Night

by oatsbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsbit/pseuds/oatsbit
Summary: Basically just vampire x werewolf smut yayy





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was written at 2am with very little persuasion from a friend it is a first draft and I barely reread it but I don't want to fix it so it's staying like this
> 
> New update, just did a cursory read-through and converted to better formatting (except Ao3 won't let me use TAB or double spacing 0:< ). Maybe I'll rewrite it someday bc this is ooc and I do not like the writing style. Yee-haw til then.

The thunder roared and sheets of raindrops shattered against the window, but it was warm inside. The coals of a neglected fire shimmered at the hearth, warming the light cast by the overhead incandescents. 

Carlos stretched luxuriously on the large bed, flinching as his back popped. Blake, standing in the doorframe, chuckled, and Carlos sat up quickly and clutched the comforter to his bare chest.

"You look like a cat when you do that," Blake said. 

Carlos looked down, flushing. "That's not really the intention," he replied. He was more of a dog person after all, being part Wolf.

Blake laughed again, a little clearer, and suddenly he was sitting on the edge of the bed with Carlos. "How's your stomach?" Blake asked, cold fingers tugging the blanket away from Carlos. The wound looked good, scabbed nicely and not irritated at all. Blake still probed it gently with his fingertips, hoping to get a reaction from Carlos. He wasn't disappointed. The younger's breath hitched, and he tried to squirm away a bit. Blake wouldn't let him though, wrapping an arm around his waist and looking up at his face. "Does it still hurt?" He asked. 

Carlos nodded, then paused, and shook his head. "No, it's just… you're cold," he offered lamely. 

Blake spread out his hand flat against Carlos's stomach. "Am I? I hadn't noticed," he said, grinning now. 

Carlos pushed his hand away, whining, "C'mon, Blake. Cut it out!" 

Blake let his hand fall across Carlos's denim-clad thighs. "Sorry, sorry, just teasing," he said. 

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Blake, I know you have an ulterior motive, can we just cut out whatever is in between?" He shoved the blanket aside and straddled Blake, who stole a quick kiss while he was preoccupied. "What do you want from me?"

A smile curved across Blake's face. "Why don't you put that pretty mouth of yours to use?" he suggested, and swiped his tongue across Carlos's lips. Carlos shuddered, and sank wordlessly to his knees on the floor in front of Blake. His pants felt tight as he tugged the waistband of Blake's sweatpants down, baring his dick to the room. Blake sucked in a deep breath as Carlos wrapped a hand around him and lapped tentatively at the tip. His tongue was hot, flicking at the head like it was the most natural thing in the world. The detective slid a hand into Carlos's mop of curly hair, and pushed a leg between his thighs. It was only polite, after all.

A coal in the fireplace popped loudly, causing the two of them to jump. They giggled at each other until Carlos returned to the task at hand, moaning softly around Blake as he tilted his hips against the leg between his thighs. 

Blake's fangs pressed against his lips and he threw his head back, fingers tightening in Carlos's hair as he hissed out a groan. "God, what you do to me," he growled out. Carlos peeked up through his eyelashes and slid down a little further. His tongue played along the underside of Blake's dick, before he closed his eyes. That was all the warning Blake got before Carlos slid down further, the head of his dick nestling in his throat, and swallowed. Blake's fist tightened in Carlos's hair, and the young man did it again. 

Carlos's vision started to go spotty as he rutted against Blake's leg. He seemed to float higher and higher as he choked himself on his cock, almost gagging a few times before Blake gripped his hair and pulled him off. Carlos blinked up blearily at him, saliva coating his lips and chin. Blake groaned and hauled him back onto the bed, divesting him of his jeans and lavishing his hot skin with kisses. 

Carlos damn near whined like a bitch at the whisper caress of sharp fangs along his inner thighs. He really did whine when Blake ran his tongue flat along his length, smirking as the werewolf tried to pull him closer by his short hair. Blake slowly made his way up Carlos's body, scraping with his fangs in places that made him moan and sigh. He covered Carlos's body with his own and they slid against each other, Carlos wrapping his limbs around him like an octopus(sy) and crying out in his ear. 

The room was filled with slick sounds, heavy breathing, and Carlos making sure the neighbors knew that Blake was taken. He yelped as Blake suddenly flipped him over, yanking his hips up until he was on his hands and knees and pressing his body back against him.

"I wish I could just slide into you like this baby, it would make everything so much easier," he groaned into Carlos's neck. The click of a small bottle was audible and not even a moment later, Carlos felt a slick finger pressing in. Blake pressed against his ass as he fucked Carlos with his fingers, twisting the one inside of him and adding another. Carlos took it with no complaint, moaning at the burn and pressing back against him. After what felt like an eternity, Blake finally slipped his fingers out and pressed inside. 

The burn was so good, and Carlos arched against it even as Blake tried to wait to let him adjust. He gasped when the man above him started moving, slick friction stroking an ache inside of him that he didn't know he had. He reached down to grip himself, but Blake took his hands and pinned them above his head in one of his own. Carlos moaned pitifully as Blake wrapped the other hand around his throat and squeezed. 

Everything faded away except for Blake inside of him and Blake's hand on his throat. A shuddering cough built in his lungs and tried to force its way out, but Blake's huge, cold hand kept it in. Carlos's mouth hung open as he wheezed, black spots dancing behind his eyes. He crept closer to the edge, world spinning as Blake continued fucking him into the mattress. His hand lightened up a bit and air rushed into Carlos's lungs, tugging at his muscles and making them jump and twitch for a moment before they all froze up. He teetered on the edge for a moment before a slight prick and a spreading warmth at his neck tipped him over. 

Blake fucked him through it and kept going after, even after he'd become oversensitive and tears pricked at his eyes. Blake finally pulled away from his neck and groaned softly as he spilled, cold, inside of him. Carlos shuddered hard as Blake withdrew and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

Moments later he returned with a warm washcloth, carefully wiping clean Carlos's stomach and thighs before settling in the bed beside him. "Alright?" He murmured softly.

"More than," Carlos murmured back.


End file.
